


How Close You Came To Being Gone

by donsboy



Series: Mixed Company [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forgiveness, M/M, Mistakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 08:18:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7162019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donsboy/pseuds/donsboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chase realizes the consequences of his actions...</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Close You Came To Being Gone

Chase knew what he was about to do was risky, mostly because he didn't know how Daddy would react. The thing was that he knew he had to say something to Daddy because they usually had no secrets between them, and Chase wanted to keep it that way. He figured his best bet would be to wait until after dinner tonight and talk to Daddy then. Truth be know, Chase wasn't afraid to talk to his Daddy about anything, but this was different because it was beyond the scope of anything they'd talked about before.

Chase heard Tony coming up the stairs, and nervously finished cooking dinner. Tony came in and greeted his boy and the two sat down to eat. When Tony finished cleaning the kitchen, he grabbed two beers and headed to the living room to join his boy for a bit a quiet time. He'd noticed that Chase had seemed a bit nervous,and he intended to find out what was wrong. When Tony sat down on the sofa, he handed Chase a beer and patted the cushion next to him on the sofa......

“What's on your mind, big guy?”

“Nothing really, Daddy. Why do you ask?”

“I ask because you've been nervous since I came home, and I know that meas one of two things: A. Something's on your mind, or 2. You've done something you weren't supposed to. Now which is it?”

“Daddy, I really want to ask you something, but I'm afraid to.....”

“Chase, have I ever given you a reason to be afraid of me?”

“No, sir.....”

“Then why are you having such a hard time with what's bothering you?”

“Daddy, this is something important....”

“Well, just come out with it, big guy.....”

Chase sat there for a moment collecting his thoughts. Here was his chance, and he really didn't want to blow it. Knowing Daddy was waiting, Chase just decided to go for it......

“Daddy, you know that I love you, right?”

“Yes, baby, I know you do.....”

“Well, I've been thinking about this, and I want you to know that what I'm about to ask is a big deal, but I want to know how you feel about bringing someone else into our relationship?”

Tony sat there, stunned. He never dreamed in a million years that Chase would tire of it being just the two of them and want to bring an outsider into what they had. He also knew that Chase was waiting for an answer......

“Chase, this a really big deal you're wanting. I know this isn't going to be the answer you're wanting to hear, but I'm going to need sometime to thing about this...... take it or leave it....” And with that, Tony got up from the sofa , walked into the bedroom, closed and locked the door.

When Chase heard the lock click into place, his heart broke. Daddy must be really be upset to be so cold to him and then lock him out of the bedroom. Chase went to his game room and got ready for bed. He knew he was going to have to do some serious damage control with Daddy, but he didn't have a clue where to start. He personally didn't see anything wrong with bringing in someone else to join them. He thought about how much fun it would be to have a new playmate for the times when Daddy was too busy or tired to fool around. As he drifted off to sleep, Chase was trying to think of a way to convince Daddy that this would be a good thing.

Meanwhile, Tony lay in the darkness thinking about what Chase had asked him. The hurt he felt was indescribable. It was as if Chase had reached into his chest and ripped his heart right out. All sorts of questions flooded his mind, and he tried to find answers to all of them. Questions like 'was Chase bored with what they had?' 'was tony not attractive enough anymore?' 'was Chase dissatisfied in bed?' All these questions but no answers. Tony felt foolish, but as all of this clouded his mind, the tears came. He cried for himself, he cried for Chase, and he cried for what they'd once had.

 

The next morning found Chase alone in the apartment. As he was getting ready for work, he noticed that no coffee had been made, and that Tony hadn't made his lunch for him like he usually did. As he was heading downstairs, he noticed that Tony's car wasn't in it's usual spot. He immediately got his phone out and called Tony's number. The call went to voice mail, and Chase left a message asking if he was okay, and to call him when he got the message. He got in his car and headed for the plant. 

Tony sat at a picnic table at Sylvan Beach Park watching the waves. His mind was on the situation with Chase. His phone buzzed, and he saw that it was Chase so he sent it to voice mail because he really didn't want to talk to him at the moment. He was still trying to decide how he was going to handle this new development. He kept thinking that maybe if he sat down with Chase and really talked about this, he might get the answers he was seeking. He decided to do that very thing tonight after dinner.

 

The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Tony opened the shop and got down to business as usual, and Chase was busy getting his crew where they were supposed to be and doing what they were supposed be doing. At quitting time, Jordan Thomas asked Chase if he wanted to go get a beer. Chase said he only had time for quick one because he had to be home by a certain time. Jordan said that was cool, and that he would meet him at The Ice House. After Jordan walked away, Chase sat there for a moment trying to calm his racing heart. Jordan was the guy that Chase wanted to bring into his and Daddy's relationship. When Chase got to the bar, Jordan had already gotten a booth. Chase went over to sit down and the waitress came around for their drink orders. After they had been served, Jordan began asking questions about Tony and what Chase's home situation was like. Chase told him about how well Tony treated him and how good he was to him.

Three beers later, Chase finally noticed the time and told Jordan that he really needed to get home. Jordan suggested to Chase that they should go back to his place. Chase declined the invitation because even though he had a good buzz going ,something about the situation didn't seem right. On the way home, all Chase could think of was how pissed his Daddy was going to be, and the scary feeling that came over him when Jordan invited him to his place for a drink.

While Chase was drinking with Jordan, Tony was at home wondering where the hell Chase was. It sure wasn't like him to stay out late and not call. Tony had called Chase's cell several times, but all he got was voice mail. He was getting madder by the minute because he and Chase still had the other matter to discuss, and now this bullshit came along. Just about the time Tony was getting ready to go out looking for Chase, Chase walked in the front door.....

“Hi, Daddy!”

“Where the hell have you been?”

“I stopped at The Ice House and had a few beers with a guy I work with......”

“What's this guy's name?”

“Jordan Sparks...... why?”

“Because I want to know whose ass I'm gonna have the pleasure of kicking! That's why!!!

“Why would you want to do that? He's just a friend....”

“Says you!”

“You don't believe me?”

“Nope!”

“Why would I lie about any of this? Tony, I really don't know what crawled up your ass, but you need to chill!”

“I'll be more than happy to tell you what crawled up my ass! The fact that you want to bring someone else into our relationship!!!”

“Is that all?”

“That should be enough right there. Now you listen to me, and listen good: I WILL NOT SHARE YOU WITH ANOTHER MAN!!! If you want somebody else, feel free to go find them! You can pack and leave tonight if you wish, but you only take your clothes. The stuff in your room is off limits, and I want the keys to the Challenger.....”

“The car?”

“Yes, the car! I make the payments on it, I carry the insurance, and the son of a bitch is in MY name!!”

Tony stormed to the bedroom and slammed the door. Chase sat at the kitchen table wondering how he was going to fix this mess he'd caused. Chase had never seen his Daddy as mad as he was tonight, and it kinda scared him. He knew that the best thing to do at this point would be to go to bed, and possibly try to talk to Daddy in the morning......

While Chase was getting ready for bed, Tony was laying on the bed thinking about the argument he'd just had with his boy. Why couldn't Chase understand that Tony didn't want to bring another man into their relationship? Were things so bad that Chase wanted this? Tony honestly thought everything was fine. They got along great, Tony did his very best to indulge Chase's Daddy fetish, and more importantly, Tony really loved Chase. Maybe he needed to try and talk to Chase when he was more calm and rational, and find out what was really on Chase's mind. As he drifted off to sleep, he decided that he was going to talk to Chase in the morning.......

 

The next morning found they guys going about their routine, with one exception: total silence reigned in the apartment. Right before Chase got ready to leave for work, Tony asked if they could talk that evening when Chase came home from work. Chase said that he would like that very much. He walked out the door and down the stairs, glad that his Daddy wanted to try and talk. He headed to his truck and climbed in. He hadn't driven it at all since Daddy got the Challenger, and he hoped the battery was still good. He turned the key, and the truck started right up. Relieved, he headed out to start his day.

Tony finished the breakfast dishes and went to get dressed so he could open the shop. He'd been a bit surprised when he heard Chase start his truck and head out. Then he remembered taking the Challenger away from Chase the night before. Tony felt bad about that, but it had to be done. No way was he going to let Chase drive that car while he was on the hunt. No way in hell! Tony thought about that for a minute, and knew he was wrong. Chase wasn't on the hunt, he'd already found somebody! It must be that Jordan Sparks guy that Chase mentioned last night. The thought made Tony's temper rise, but he quickly squashed it because he had to get the shop open.

The day brought much BS, and Chase was about fed up. He'd been thinking about the situation with Daddy, and he really wanted to talk to him about things on his mind. While he was eating lunch, Jordan came and sat down beside him. Jordan tried to engage Chase in conversation, but Chase stayed quiet for the most part. Jordan asked if Chase wanted to join him for a beer after work, and Chase quickly said he couldn't because he had something very important to do at home. Jordan finally got the hint and left Chase alone. He walked away thinking that he just needed to work a little harder to get Chase to come around. 

Quitting time found Chase making tracks to his truck so he could get home to his Daddy. He hoped that he could explain what was on his mind and not make too much of a mess of it. He got home as fast as he could, and by the time he parked the truck, he was crying. Tony went to the window when he heard Chase pull up, and watched as his boy wiped tears from his eyes and try to pull himself together. Tony took the stairs two at a time and nearly fell in the process. He got it together and ran over to Chase's truck, snatching the door open.......

“Baby, what's wrong?”

“Let's go inside so we can talk, please?”

“Sure..... come on.....”

Tony helped Chase up the stairs because he seemed a bit unsteady. When they got inside, Tony got a beer, wet face cloth, and some tissue for Chase. Once Chase had calmed down a bit, he began trying to talk to his Daddy about what was on his mind.....

“Take it easy, baby..... one step at a time......”

“Daddy, after giving this whole situation some thought, I don't want anyone else but you. No third party, no meetings on the sly, nothing like that at all!”

“What changed you mind, babe?”

“Nobody understands me like you do, and it would feel wrong to let another man touch me. Last night when I was drinking with Jordan, he kept rubbing my shoulders, and my arms, and it just felt wrong....  
He asked me to go home with him for a nightcap, but I told him I had to get home. I left because I was scared.......”

“Why were you scared, Chase?”

“I'm not sure, Daddy, something just wasn't right..... I had a feeling that something bad might happen.....”

Tony though about the things that Chase had just told him, and it made him feel like shit. Granted, he was still upset about Chase wanting a threesome, and he fully intended to speak to him about that, but he needed to help Chase sort this other out first.....

“I take it Jordan was the one you picked for that threesome you wanted....”

“Yes, sir, but I thought better of it because it wasn't what I really wanted.....”

“Why not, Chase?”

“Because it would be like throwing dirt in your face after all you've done for me, and I really don't like the idea of another man touching me like you do, Daddy.....”

“Where did you get the idea for that in the first place?”

Tony watched as Chase's face turned a deep shade of red as he struggled to answer his Daddy. Just as Tony was about to ask Chase the question again, Chase said in a small voice; “I saw it on a dirty movie.....”

“Is it a movie you have?”

“No, sir, it was at the adult bookstore. I bought some tokens and went in the back room. I flipped the channels until I saw the threesome...... Am I in trouble?”

“No,big boy, I understand where all this came from....”

“You do?

“Sure..... you wanted us to do the same with another guy, but you forgot two very important things: 1. you never really asked me about it, and 2. you were ready to invite the first guy that showed a bit of interest in you.....”

Chase was silent because he knew his Daddy was spot on! He knew that he had a lot of work to do to get back in his Daddy's good graces, but it would be worth it in so many ways.....

“Daddy, I did wrong, and I know its going to take me a while to get back fully in your good graces, but I am willing to do whatever it takes to prove to you how sorry I am. Daddy, I'm so sorry.....”

Tony took Chase in his arms and held him close, saying; “Baby, I forgive you, and together we will get through this.... I promise.” Tony stood up and held out his hand to Chase, leading him to the bedroom where they had some of the best make-up sex they'd ever had. As Tony was drifting off to sleep, he heard Chase send up a prayer thanking God the his Daddy was forgiving, and that he would do his level best to be deserving of Daddy's forgiveness.....

 

THE END


End file.
